


Hidden Desires [Art]

by podfic_lover



Series: Art for 'The Work of Coming Home' [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Art, Community: ds_c6d_bigbang, Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's journal during the quest:</p><p>"What, you wrote about stuff like the day we first, you know..." Ray trailed off, looking amused. He tugged my hand to get further away from the crowd. "I thought it was just for the weather and distances and stuff."</p><p>"Well, yes, but it was a private journal as well. Although I wrote about things of a private nature in Inuktitut. It wasn't that I thought you'd read it, of course, but just the knowledge that I was writing such things in close proximity with the one it concerned...it would have inhibited me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desires [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Work of Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94984) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> This piece of art was first posted for the DS C6D Big Bang 2010, 15th June 2010.

  
[art in original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/14776854/66443/66443_original.jpg)  
  


Fraser`s notes in Inuktitut:   
I looked down at the entry dated March 28. Haltingly, I began to translate. "Ray is...is adapting well. Every day, he grows more confident in his...handling of the dogs. We are beginning to work as a team, as partners on the trail, as well as in the city. I look at him, and I..."  
  
"Yeah?" Ray's voice was soft, and no, I didn't look at him. I went on, feeling as if I was laying myself bare, no matter that Ray already knew the gist of what I was about to say.  
  
"...I want him. I want his hands on my body, and mine on his." I stopped and cleared my throat.  


**Author's Note:**

> I totally geeked out about Fraser's diary. After I started thinking about how Fraser would document all the important information, I investigated weather data reporting and decided to use the [station model](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Station_model), because Fraser would so know and love this condensed data plotting. And translating Fraser's thoughts about Ray into Inuktitut was pure fun. Thank God for [online dictionaries](http://www.livingdictionary.com/). :)


End file.
